The Blood Titan
by Kazuko Hasegawa
Summary: Morgaine Gilmore always thought she was a regular orphaned girl adopted by single father. She soon finds out that she was way off. . She had changed into the monster everyone fears. Now she must deal with the pain of loss, loneliness, insanity, and the truth. Will Morgaine find something that will change her? Or will she suffer from her depleting sanity?
1. Pre-Chapter

Pre-Chapter

It all started 14 years before the fall of Wall Maria, 831. In the Trost district, in which the main hero, yet to be discovered lived. A young girl was born, her name was Morgaine Illumina Gilmore, she is the heroine.

When she was born, her mother was unable to recover from the labor of birth. She had died with her crying, red haired, and sky blue eyed baby in her arms. The baby was given to her father, who was in tears, filled with regret, sadness, and hatred. Regret for having a child, whom had killed his beautiful wife. Sadness for the loss of his beautiful, caring, and loving wife. Then hatred, for the new born that was being handed to him.

He turned away from Morgaine, saying he had wanted no part of the cause of the untimely death. He fled from his own home.

No one had known where he had gone, all they knew was that Morgaine was alone and without paternal care. The nurses decided it was best to put the child in the nearby orphanage, that was not too far from the house.

Years had passed, and the once new born child was now 6 years old. She had met her father multiple times already, all of which had ended with him leaving her with bruises.

As Morgaine went inside the orphanage, a nun had seen her bruises and sent her immediately the nearest doctor in town. The doctor was none other than Dr. Grisha Yeager, father of Eren (he's 3 years old at the time).

Grisha had made sure there was no internal bleeding, or broken bones. There was none, but he did notice that Morgaine was somewhat sickly. Grisha decided to give Morgaine a vaccine, but it was not originally for her sickness. Grisha was preparing (what I call the Titan Vaccine) vaccine which he gave Eren after the loss of his wife Carla. (Which didn't happen yet, if you're confused). Once the vaccine was over, he told Morgaine to come visit him anytime especially if she doesn't feel well.

Morgaine nodded and left holding the hand of the nun, together they left back the orphanage. Morgaine was feeling much better the next day, she still went to visit Grisha, Carla, and Eren. They welcomed her with smiles and laughter, Carla had smiled more than anyone.

She was happy to have a little girl that loved to braid, and dress up in dresses made by herself. They would spend most days watching and caring for Eren, brushing and styling their hair, and mostly dress up.

After a few months, Morgaine had to be moved to the inner wall, Sina. There were too many children to care for in the Trost Orphanage, so the Sina Orphanage opened their arms to the young girl.

Morgaine had said her goodbyes, and left to live at her new 'home'.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Morgaine P.O.V.}

_I looked down to see that my hands were covered in blood. I gasped and screamed, falling to ground I shake in fear. I look at my hands again, hoping that what I had seen was all apart of my imagination. It wasn't, the blood was still there. It was still wet and fresh, as if I had just killed something using my own hands as a weapon. _

_I looked around myself at my surroundings. People stare at me in fear, they slowly start backing away from me. I could hear mumbling from the crowd. . "She's a monster… She should die… She shouldn't even be alive…" _

' _What are they talking about?' I look at my hands then back up to the crowd. Suddenly memories flash through my mind, I remember it all… I . . I'm a ti-_

I shot up and panted heavily, my breathing was hard and raspy. It was all a nightmare, thankfully all a nightmare.

I lean down, my head inbetween my knees with my hands holding my head. ' What was all that? It all seemed so real. . I ' my thoughts were cut off by a knock at my door.

I pulled the blankets off of myself and got up, opening the door. I look and see my dad, he's smiling at me.

"You ok kiddo? I heard some moving around?" he asked me.

I smiled back, "Yeah I'm ok, just got a little tangled up in the blankets" I fake laugh. My dad didn't notice thankfully, he turned to go back downstairs. "Alright, breakfast is ready. You should eat before you head off. . " He looked back at me and smiled lightly.

He was obviously upset with my decision to leave and join the military. Especially since I chose the Scouting Legion.

I nod, watching him go down the stairs. I close my door and sigh, leaning against it. ' I hope I'm making the right decision. .' I quickly ignore the thought, and start to get dressed into my uniform. I head across the hall to the bathroom. I quickly brush my hair and teeth, then head down stairs.

My father is waiting at the table for me, I sit down smiling. We start to eat, the silence is loudest thing I hear. If sound was soft, then this silence could cut through 10 titans.

"You do know I can visit, right?. . I'll see you when I can. I promise" I say looking at my dad, hoping that he would truly smile.

He stops eating and looks at me, "I know. . I just. . ."

He didn't need to say anymore, I jump out of my seat and quickly hug him. He holds me in his arms, his hand running through my hair.

" Just come back to me, please. I don't know what I'd do if I lose another person I love. " He tells me, holding me tighter.

" You won't lose me, I'll come back always. . I promise" I smile, fighting back the tears that dare come.

A knock at the door forces us to pull apart, Dad opens the door and looks at me. He smiles, " Looks like it's time for you to go ". I head towards the door, I turn to my dad and solute him goodbye and head out the door.

A few scouting soldiers on horses surround my house, they are talking with one another and a few are looking at me. A tall man with dark blue eyes, and blonde hair comes up to me. I solute to him, he nods " At ease. I'm Commander Erwin Smith, I'm sure you knew that though. Since you are quite a soldier, if I do say so myself." He smiles lightly.

I blush lightly and nod, " Thank you sir, it's an honor to meet you. "

He smiles " Do you have a horse? Or do you need one? We have plenty. "

" I have one sir, I'll go and get him. He's in his stall in the back. " I quickly run to the back towards Emerson's stall. He whinnies quietly, waiting for me to open his stall. " Easy boy, I know you're excited like me. " I open his stall and bring him out. He's all saddled up. ' Dad must have gotten up early and saddled him. . ' I jump up onto his back, heading out to the front.

Commander Erwin and the others are ready and waiting for me, I go towards them. Erwin calls out to us and leads they way to HQ. All of us fallow behind quietly, while I look at the soldiers surrounding me. I recognize most of them, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Corporal Levi Ackerman.

' I wonder why they all came to pick me up, I'm just one soldier. It could be because I suddenly joined so late. ' I thought to myself about logical reasons as to why they all showed up. None seem to make sense though, I sigh.

" What's the matter freshie? Regretting your decision already? " Oluo comes up and harasses me.

I glare at him and he backs away slowly, and quietly, mumbling to himself. I look straight ahead and see that Corporal Levi is staring straight at me. I stare back, forgetting the somewhat awkwardness filling the air. He eventually turns away, never blinking.

' That was. . odd. .Is he always like that?' I raise my brow curiously.

It wasn't long after and we see the HQ in the distance. We are soon in front of HQ, and dismount our horses.

Emerson whinnies, begging me to take him for an actual outing. I pet his main and smile lightly, ' Sorry bud, maybe later '. He looks at me as if saying ' alright'.

" You can put him in the empty stall next to mine. " I look towards Erwin as he spoke.

" oh.. um alright. Thank you sir. " I pull on Emerson's rein, leading him to the stalls. ' Weird, isn't the Commander's stall next to the Corporal's? I thought only higher ups can use those stalls. . '. The stalls were clean, extremely clean.

I look at them for a while, trying to find my stall. I quickly spot it and bring Emerson in. I put his reins around his neck and pet his neck.

Erwin comes in with his horse with a bucket of oats. He sets the bucket on a hook, pets his horse and looks at me. " Come with me "

I nod and pet Emerson one last time and fallow Erwin.

[ Time skip brought to you by Eren in a Maid outfit]

I sit quietly in Erwin's office as he sorts through paperwork. " Um sir? Why am I here exactly, shouldn't I be. . . training? "

He looks up and sets the paperwork aside, " Actually I needed to ask you a few questions regarding your paperwork. ". He pulls out papers from his desk and hands them to me. I take them and look at them.

" Is there something wrong with it? " I ask ' I filled everything out. . '

He looks at me and sighs, " You didn't put down your parents name"

I quickly reply " Yes I did, it says here-" I point at my fathers name " Samuel Aaron Klein ".

Erwin sighs again and looks at me, " Cadet Gilmore- "

" Please call me Morgaine, using my last name makes me feel old"

He starts again " Cadet Morgaine, did Samuel ever tell you that you were adopted? "

" he never had to tell me, I remember my past very clearly Commander ". Silence filled the room, Erwin looks at me and I look back.

" Then Cadet Morgaine, you should know that the paper clearly states that biological parents only " He hands me pen " So please write down both of your biological parents names"

I stare at the pen and look at the paper, I put the paper on his desk. " I'm sorry Commander, but I don't know their names. No one remembers my mother or my father, after my father left I moved to an orphanage in Trost. It wasn't long afterwards, my father came back and burned the house down, along with everything inside it. " I stop and wait for him to say something.

" I see, then perhaps it is on your birth records? " he asks leaning forward on his desk.

" No sir, all my father's, mother's, and my records were in the house. The orphanage had to call my birth doctor to fill out a new birth record, but because he was old he forgot their names and could only fill out my birth date. Even my birth date could be wrong. . ." I didn't care what I told him anymore, it was all necessary to tell him. Besides I didn't think much about my past, after all there was not much to really think about.

Commander Erwin is silent, he then sits up and takes my paper. He gets up and walks over to the fireplace, he tosses the paper into the fire.

" Sir, what are you-!"

" There's no need for the paper, you provided me with all the information I need. Besides no one else needs the paperwork. " He looks at me.

I watched the paper burn quickly, it became a pile of ashes in seconds. I look at the Commander.

" Now then, I'm sure you have your own questions. " he walks to his seat and sits back down. " I'm sure I can answer most of them right now. You are in Levi's Squad, under his recommendation of course. Which is why we came to get today. "

" Then won't he need-"

" Levi doesn't care about anyone's past, all he cares about is here and now. Besides, if I say he is not to know about your past, then he is not to know about your past. " He tells me, his face is serious. " Now then, may ask you more questions? "

' What else does he want to know? More importantly, why? ' I look at him, thoughts race through my head. Before I could answer, he had already asked.

" You wouldn't by any chance know Grisha Yeagar, would you? " He looks at me silently, his face emotionless yet serious,

" He was my doctor that treated me when I was younger, I also remember his wife and son. . " I tell him, I look down at the floor as the memories flood my mind. " They treated me like family, even after I was adopted by my father. After a few years though, I lost contact with them."

He was thinking about something, he was so serious. " Is there anything else you remember? Something that. . just sticks out? " he asks.

Suddenly a memory I thought I had long forgotten flashed through my mind. " . . Yeah, actually there is. . Grisha gave me a vaccine to treat my illness that I had, he never said what it was exactly. After the vaccine though, I never got sick again. To this day I've never been sick or seriously injured, let alone bruised" I forgot who I was talking to for second, and just completely went on about something that I never wanted to talk about.

He nodded, " Morgaine, would you like to meet his son, Eren? "

I smile and my smile quickly fades " Eren. . Eren! Isn't he locked up though? I heard he could change into a titan. . ". I remember all the headlines in the paper, I never expected him to change into a titan. I changed some of his diapers for fucks sake.

" He can, but that doesn't mean you can't see him. Fallow me. " Erwin gets up and heads towards the door. I quickly fallow behind.

_Alright, that's all for this chapter! I don't own anything from Attack on Titan, all credits go to the respectful and talented artists, producers, and owners. _

_Honestly, I just love Attack on Titan so much that I made this character for pure enjoyment. It will fallow some episodes/chapters in Attack on Titan. Most will be tweeked for this fanfiction though. _

_Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think! ___

_I have a picture on deviantart of Morgaine, although it has a skeleton titan ( from another fanfiction that I have not and most likely will not write) . Just check out my gallery to see what she looks like if ya want to. _

_Valoriepopcutie_

_I think I'll post more recent pictures of her, but for now that picture is the only one I have of her. _

_Y'all have a goodday/night! ___


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgaine's P.O.V

Erwin walked me down dim lighted brick halls, the presence in the hall was tense and stuffy. You could practically see the mixture of anger and intensity lingering in the halls. After a few minutes of walking I could hear voices talking getting closer, soon recognized faces of the Corporal, and Eren came into my view.

" Eren? " I looked at Eren who was sitting in an old wooden prison bed, with chains just barely holding him down.

He looked at me, his face looked at me curiously. " Who are you? "

' Well of course he wouldn't remember me, he was only a baby when I met him. ' I sighed in my head and prepared myself for a long explanation. " Well, I'm Morgaine Gilmore. You probably don't remember me, because you were only a baby when I met you."

His eyes widened, " You knew me when I was a . . "

I nodded " I helped your mom take care of you, and I also knew your father. He treated me when I was 3. " I leaned against the cold brick wall and looked at Eren a little closer. ' he definitely grew, he's way taller than me. 5'7 to my height, which was . . what 4'10 maybe 4'11. His hair is a really nice brown, and his eyes were a beautiful green. ' I shake my head making my thoughts go away. ' I shouldn't be thinking that stuff, he's old enough to be my younger brother! Hell , he practically is my younger brother. '

" Wow, I never knew. Did you write letters to my mom? "

" Yeah, I wrote every week. I lost contact after I was 8. " I crossed my arms across my chest " I tried to get back in contact but, my dad never let me go anywhere by myself. "

Eren looked at me and looked at the ground, he looked a little broken. " So all those letters that my mom got, they were from you. . .She was so happy reading them, I never knew why and when I asked. . She told me it was someone who was the little girl she never had. " he smiled and blushed a little " I always thought that the girl was my big sister I never met. "

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

A nice silence filled the air, it was comforting sharing memories of our past. Especially when there was so many painful memories, it was like all they all faded away in this moment.

I walked toward Eren and leaned against the cell, I reached out to Eren's hand. He took my hand and held it. " Eren, from here on out I promise, I will always be here for you. " I squeezed his hand. Suddenly a memory came back. . . .

_Flashback_

I held Eren's small hand in mine, " Eren, I promise to love and protect you. No matter what happens I'll always be here, okay? " I smiled as I was holding Eren's hand and looking down at his cute smiling face. I laughed as he giggled and gurgled with joy, as if he understood what I had just said. " It's a promise then! "

_End of flashback_

I looked at Eren, and smiled a little more. I could feel my eyes sting, tears wanted to pour out all because of the Déjà vu moment. I fought back the tears, I simply smiled and let go of his hand. He let go of mine as I backed away.

" You'll be out of this cell soon, don't worry. Commander Erwin will definitely get you in the Scouting Legion. " I didn't feel like saying goodbyes yet, but I had a job and some unpacking to do back at HQ.

" You aren't leaving now, are you? It seems like you just got here. " He looked a little sad.

" I am, I have some things I need to get done, but don't worry you'll see me soon. Okay? " I smiled at him. " It's not goodbye, just a see ya soon. "

He nodded and smiled. I waved and went back down the hall, the air was still stuffy but the presence was no longer tense. Which was a relief. I sighed and replayed that memory over and over again, until I realized I was already outside the HQ.

' Time sure flies by, Eren is proof. It seems like just yesterday I was helping his mom change his diapers, now I'm looking at him and I see a young man. He still has some growing up to do, but that will all come in time. ' I went inside and walked the halls.

The halls were clean, and smelt of cleaners and a little bit of fresh air. All the doors were closed, and some windows were open to let fresh air take away the smell of cleaners.

I looked out the window I was by, Erwin and the Corporal were on their horses and chatting. ' They must have talked with Eren a little bit after I left. ' I watched the Corporal, he was short but I was shorter, even so it didn't take away from the fact he was handsome. Scratch that, he was hot. I looked at the Commander, he was tall since he is a grown man, but he was also attractive.

Erwin looked up at me, as if he knew someone was watching me. I blushed and looked away, ' He's my Commander I shouldn't be thinking that. Jeez, what is it? Notice hot attractive guys day? ' I sighed and looked back out the window. The Corporal and the Commander were both gone, probably putting their horses back in their stalls.

I continued down the halls toward my room, finally opening the door. I was greeted by the smells of cleaner and polishes wood. I looked around my room, it was definitely clean. I pulled out a folded picture from my pocket and unfolded it. In the photo was my dad and I smiling happily, he was holding me and kissing my cheek. I had my little arms wrapped around his neck. I went over the bed and sat down looking at the photo. " I miss you already, daddy " I kissed the photo and set it on the bedside table.

I laid down on the bed and laid my arm across my eyes to hide my silent tears. I cried, I have never been so alone, even while I was in the orphanage. I at least had Grisha and Carla to go to when I was sad and alone. I would even find comfort in baby Eren.

After hours of crying, I fell asleep and started to dream although it soon turned into a nightmare.

_Nightmare/Dream _

_I looked around me, it was completely dark. There was no sound, no light, nothing. _

" _Hello? " _

_Silence. _

" _Anyone? " _

_A loud Roar could be heard from behind me. _

_I turned to see a 15 meter Titan, it was stomping on the head of a titan over and over again. Then out of no where, a female Titan came running toward the titan. _

_Suddenly a feeling of dread and anger came over me. " GET AWAY FROM HIM! " _

_A huge flash occurred around me and my world became dark once more. Then light came, and I was surrounded by empty streets covered in blood and the limbs of Titans. _

" _What? What happened? " _

_I looked at my hands and once again they were covered in blood. " No . . No. .NO!" _

" _Morgaine? " Eren's voice called out to me. I looked at him and he stared at me in shock. " What did you do?! " He started backing away from me " Y-You! " _

" _Eren! Wait! Please it's not-!" _

" _Stay away from me! You're a monster! You killed them!" He started running away from me. _

" _No! NO! EREN!" _

' _Don't leave me, please Eren. . Don't-" _

_End of Dream_

I sat up quickly and breathed heavily, my breathes uneven and heavy. I grabbed my hair and pulled lightly. My eyes widened from replaying the dream. I got out of my bed and ran towards my door, tears were pouring out of my eyes. I opened the door ran out, but I ran into someone and we both fell and I landed on them.

I heard a grunt as they hit the floor. I didn't bother to look up to see who I was on, all I cared was that there was someone here and a shoulder to cry on. I let out all of my fear and sadness, tears endlessly came down.

The person stiffened a little bit, but became calm after a few seconds and started to comfort me. They held me and rubbed my back in a comforting way, and then patted a little and started to rub again. I continued to cry, and they coughed lightly. " Morgaine, are you alright? " Erwin's voice was deep, but was soft and comforting at this moment.

" I-I " I couldn't speak, words were at a lost. I didn't know what to say or even what to do besides cry.

Erwin continued to comfort me. " Morgaine, I understand you're . . upset, but don't you think it would be a little more appropriate when we aren't on the floor? "

I put my hands on the side of Erwin on the floor and lifted up my upper half of my body, my face was somewhat close to Erwin's. I now could get a closer look at his eyes, which were an amazing blue, like a sapphire. I realized that I stopped crying, but I was also staring at Erwin. I blushed and quickly got on my feet.

" I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going and I- I was jus so-" I rambled and couldn't stop blushing. I grabbed Erwin's hand and pulled him up, then quickly let go of his hand.

" Morgaine, it's fine. Are you alright? You were crying."

I wiped my eyes and nodded. " Yeah, I'm fine just . . stress. . .umm I'm gonna go. " I walked away quickly and paid no mind to Erwin's last few words.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Morgaine's P.O.V _

As I walking, I noticed that it was dark outside. Outside the window, the stars were high and twinkling. The moon was full and beautiful, looking at it almost made me forget what had just happened. The memories couldn't be forgotten, no matter how amazing the night sky looked.

I sighed and started to slow my walk, I hold myself as I was walking down the hall. It was illuminated by the wall chandeliers, it gave of a relaxing and calming feeling. I made my way down the stairs, and went straight to the Dining Hall.

Soldiers filled the tables and seats, all of them making conversation with one another. Laughing and chattering echoed throughout the room, I walked up and got my food. I looked around for a place to sit, there was no place that I could sit.

' Well, the table that the Elites are at has a few open seats. . .I guess it's better than nothing. ' I made my way towards their table, they all turned and looked at me. Oluo looked at me in question " What do you want rookie? "

Petra hit his shoulder and scolded him " Oluo be nicer to the new girl, you already have very few friends as it is. ". She turned to me and smiled " Do you want to sit with us? We could get to know each other better "

" Yeah, thanks. . " I sat down next to Petra started eating a little bit.

Silence filled the table, they no longer wanted to talk with me in their presence. They all didn't know me, so they weren't sure what to talk about.

" So, . .umm oh! You're new here, right? What made you want to join the Scouting Legion? " Petra asks happily, staring at me eagerly waiting for my answer.

I chew the food I had in my mouth and swallowed, " Freedom. . I want freedom, living inside the walls is . . .it's. . there's no true life here. Out there may be hell now, but at least you can see the world, out there you'd be free. ." I stop talking remembering that my ideas were crazy and suicide to other people. These people most likely would also think I'm crazy for thinking like this. I look at them, they are looking at me in shock and . . joy. .No wait not joy. They looked at me with shock and respect.

" You're amazing! " Petra smiles happily.

Oluo grunts " To be able to say such things so easily, looks like I underestimated you rookie. "

" I wish I were like you, to have something like that to fight for. " Gunther looks at me and smiles lightly.

Erd smiles as well " You're very passionate about this, it must be great to want something like that. "

I'm shocked, they accept my thoughts and ideas. For once, someone, no people actually listened to me. They didn't walk away, or make fun of my goals, my dreams. They accepted me. . .

I smiled at them " Thanks. . you guys are the firsts ones to not call me crazy, or beat me for my thoughts. I really appreciate it. " I look at my plate, thoughts of my past begin to come back to me. About how other kids would make fun or beat me for wanting something so crazy. To want to fly far away , outside the walls and out into the world. Then I remember, telling Eren about my dream.

_**Flashback**_

" _Eren, someday I want to be a bird and just fly outside these walls. To see the world, . . . I want.. . to be free." I look down at Eren. He was looking at me and smiling. _

" _Don't worry Eren, someday I promise I'll take you with me and we can be free! We can be free together!" I hold his hand and he holds mine lightly with his soft, chubby, baby hands. " Eren, in these walls. . it's you that gives me wings. . You are my wings of freedom. " _

_**Flashback Ends**_

A smile comes on my face as I relive a past memory, it gives me happiness. ' I can't believe I said something like that, especially to a baby. It's true though, Eren is what kept me going. He gave me the freedom I thought I never had. ' I clench my fists and get up.

Petra looks at me curiously " Is everything okay? "

I look at her and smile " Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just not hungry anymore, so I'm gonna head up to my room and get some sleep that's all. So . . goodnight to ya guys" I grab my plate and take care of it, then quickly leave.

I went out of the Dinging Hall, and went straight outside into to dark and quiet night. I went to a tree that was a few yards away form HQ, I look up at the night sky, breathing in the scents of the night around me. I smile and grab the necklace that I received long ago from my dad.

" Dad, Are you looking up at the sky too? Remember? We use to do it all the time, it was so much fun. . " I let go of my necklace and head back to HQ. I went up to my room and close the door quietly. I sighed as I leaned my head against the door, then I turn around.

" C-Corporal? What are you doing here. . sir? " I stare at him in shock and confusion. He was sitting in a wooden chair, that was in the corner but he must have moved it.

" Erwin told me you were acting odd, he said you seemed a little on edge. . " He crossed his arms and legs. " So are you gonna tell me why, or stand there like an idiot? "

We stared at each other in silence, it was strange having him here. My thoughts were racing, and my feelings went into overdrive. ' I can't believe Erwin sent him of all people! I mean not that Levi is. . ok he is a little like that. So why him? '.

Levi grew more impatient as time waned on, he finally had enough after waiting 5 minutes. " Hey brat, I'm talking to you. Tell me what the hell is wrong "

I snapped, " Why the hell would you care!? You're Humanity's Strongest Soldier, you would never understand! Do you know what it's like?! To not be able to tell dreams from reality, it's driving me insane! I have all these dreams! They just won't stop, why?! Why can't it all just go away?! " I pulled my hair and knelt down to floor. I was having a breakdown, all my past dreams kept playing over and over. They never stopped, it wasn't a broken record, they were at least forced to stop. These dreams, there was no end to them.

" Go away! Just go away! Leave me alone! " I cried aloud, not caring who heard my screams. I just wanted them to stop. Tears formed in my eyes, and they silently crawled down my face. My head was pounding, my heart ached, and my eyes stung.

I didn't pay attention to Levi anymore, that is until he was kneeling in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. " Look at me " I didn't look " Damn it, Look at me! "

I slowly looked up at him, he was looking at me with a serious look. " I may or may not understand, but that's your place to say so. Even so, can't you at least tell someone, anyone, what the hell is making so edgy. You may not like it, but there are people who actually give a shit about you. Now get up, you know you're stronger than this. " He let go of me and stood up, never looking away from me.

I let go of my hair and wiped away my tears, I got up and looked at Levi. I never said a word, I didn't really have to. He knew I was thankful for his words.

" You should go talk to someone, they'll listen even if they don't understand. They. . We care about you even if your new here. We all are in the same position. " He told me and walked out afterwards.

I was left alone in my room, it was quiet, cold, and lonely. I didn't like it at all. I wanted warmth, I wanted sound, I wanted people here with me. I didn't want to feel so alone, it reminds of. . the time before I knew Eren.

Back then, nobody cared about me. Not even the Nuns who helped at the orphanage. The other kids would laugh and play with each other, but they paid no mind to me. It was as if I didn't exist to anyone. I was so alone, it didn't help that my biological father came and beat me. Leaving alone, broken, and bruised.

' I don't want to be that again, I want to fill my life with love and happiness. . . I need to talk to someone. ' I sighed and left my room once more in search for someone who would listen to me. Someone who wouldn't judge me.

I went looking for Hanji.

**{Time Skip brought to you by Kawaii Titan} **

I knocked on Hani's lab door, hoping that she was in here. ' It's Hanji, of course she's in here lab this late. '

She opens her door, " Morgaine? What ya need? " She smiled at me. " Oh sorry haha come on in " She moved and invited me in her lab.

I walked in and thanked her, then looked around. The room was a mess, Corporal would lose his buts and bolts if he came in here. There were beakers scattered across the wooden tables, and floors. Papers on the walls, floors, and tables. There were also stains on the walls from her 'experiments'.

" Hanji, could we. . talk? I really need someone to talk to right now. . " I look at her sadly, hoping she would. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and smiled.

" Of course, let's sit down and you can tell me everything. " She brought me to her stools and we sat down.

**After the Long Talk**

" I see. . hmmm. . you have a lot you're dealing, huh? " Hanji's face contorted as she sighed. " Just know, that no matter what happens you'll always have someone to run to. We all love and care for you Morgaine, no matter how alone you feel. . We're always here for ya."

I smiled " Thanks Hanji, I'll try to remember that. "

She smiled lightly. " You have quite the past though, Mother died, father comes and goes, meeting the Yeagers, being adopted, and now joining the military, seeing Eren again. It's a lot to comprehend. I don't blame you for losing your mind." She rubbed her head " Now all your past memories you forgot are returning. . "

I nod and look at the floor. " I . . don't mind if they are good ones, it's just remembering the bad ones. They are so vivid, it's as if I'm living the memory over again. "

Hanji nods in agreement " Yeah, it's tough. Like I said though, We're here for ya. I'm here if you need to talk. " She smiles at me.

I smile back. I look to floor and remember my dreams, I frown. " Actually there is more. . I've been having these dreams. They scare me. . I dream about Eren leaving me because. . I killed people. Then people are afraid because I kill. I dream of being alone. . "

Hanji looks at me sadly " Well, just remember that they are dreams. Here in reality you have Eren here with you and everyone loves you. You didn't kill anyone, the only thing you'll kill will be titans. "

" How do you know? " I look at her in question.

" Because Morgaine, you could never kill anyone. It's just not you, you will only kill titans not anything or anyone else. "

I nod " Thanks, I'm gonna go get some rest now. I have training in the morning and I'm sure you want some sleep. "

We both smile and laugh.

I head back to my room and flop onto my bed, sleep quickly catches up to me. I close my eyes and wait for my dreams to come.

The dreams I dread the most.

_**[**__**Dream**__**]**_

_I look around myself, hoping there was no blood, limbs, or titans. _

_All there was, is a huge field of flowers, a few tree's, and birds. It was so peaceful, I loved it so much. I looked up and seen the wall before. Then I hear laughing in the distance, I look behind me and see 3 year old Eren, Carla, and even Grisha. Eren was laughing and running from Carla, she was smiling and chasing him. Eren runs towards to me laughing. " Sissy save me! Mommy's gonna get me! " He laughed and smiled, he was holding out his arms towards me. _

_I ran towards him and swept him up off his feet, towards the sky. He laughed loudly and reached for the sky. I smiled and brought Eren closer to me, holding him in my arms. He hugged me back. _

" _Sissy? "_

" _Yeah Eren? " _

" _When we get older, can we get married and live outside the walls? " He smiled at me. _

_A realization came over me, this was not only a dream. . it was a memory. This was the day before I lost contact with Eren. _

_I laughed and smiled " Of course Eren " _

_The dream and memory started to fade away into black. _

" _Eren? Eren! " I reached out for him as he faded and walked away form. I tried to run after him, but before I could touch his hand he was gone. . ._

_I cried to myself. Soon the world around me was light again. I look up and see everyone smiling at me. _

_I smile widely and get up and run towards them. Their faces change into fear, and they starting to run away. _

" _Wait!" _

_**[**__**Dream Ends**__**]**_

I wake up slowly, I was use to the bad dreams by now. They no longer scared me as much as they did. They did have the same emotional toll on me though.

I get up and head to the bathroom, I shower and brush my teeth and hair. I then get dressed and head down to training.

Training is exactly what I had needed, it allowed me to relieve some built up stress. Which was a lot.

Oluo grunted as he fell on his back for the 4th time, he was my hand to hand combat partner. He wasn't very good, but he would suffice. I held out my hand. " Sorry, you okay? "

He groaned and took my hand and I pulled him up " Yeah, ugh you're good too good. How the hell do you always manage to knock me down? " he went on as he brushed himself off. " Jeez, did you beat up others when you were a kid or something. "

I laugh " More of the other way around "

He looked at me in confusion " Huh? "

I looked at him and smiled then at the ground and my smile faded " When I was younger, other kids would beat me up. Not only them, my father would come and beat me. I would often go back to orphanage covered in bruises, blood, and a few broken bones. I was lucky some days to head back with just a bloody nose and lip. Especially if my dad came. " I looked up at him and smiled " But that's over now haha "

" You. . . "

I take a stance " Come on, let's start again. "

" pfft " he smiles lightly and we go back to training.

**( 30 Minutes Later )**

I was putting on my maneuver gear, that was next for training. It was my favorite part of training, it felt so amazing to use the gear without having to be afraid of a titan grabbing you.

Once I made sure everything was perfect, I launch myself into the air and maneuvered through the trees. My short hair was going everywhere, and my whole body became relaxed. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the wind, it felt like I was l flying. It was the best feeling in the world. I opened my eyes again and smiled, I let out a cheer and continued maneuvering.

" Woooooohoooooo! " I yell and laugh, I jumped from tree to tree. I then made the gear take me high in the air, high above the tree tops. I spread my arms and legs out as I went up, and then as I went down I went face first. Diving down, my speed increasing, the adrenaline running through my veins, it all was perfect. Before I hit the ground, the gears shot out and pulled me up into the trees again.

I landed on a branch, checking my gear and looking for the others. Oluo was far behind along with Petra, Erd, and Gunther. I wave to them and Petra waves back, they catch up to me and land by me on the branch. " What took you guys so long? " I smile.

Petra laughs " We all can't be as fast as you, ya know. "

I laugh, and look at the guys. They were checking their gear and smiling.

" Hey, how about a race? First one to make it back to HQ wins. " I grin and point towards the HQ.

" You're on! " Oluo suddenly became competitive.

" Sure a race sounds like fun " Petra smiles.

" haha Okay I'm in " Gunther laughs.

Erd smiles and nods " Alright let's do it "

We all take our positions, " Ready . . .3 . . 2 . .1 . .GO!" I yell out and jump as the gears shoot out and pull me forward. I bend my to gain more speed, I use the trees as an advantage when I could.

Once again I go high above the tree tops and dive forward, the adrenaline once again pumping through my veins. The thrill made me more competitive than ever, the gears shoot out and the air pushes me forward. I dodge all on coming branches, and maneuver through the forest. I laugh as I keep going faster and faster.

At this point I didn't care if I was winning or losing, the thrill was all I wanted. The thrill of being free, the thrill of flying.

I could see the end of the forest with wasn't too far from HQ, I head towards the ground quickly. I stick the landing and ran to HQ, I was smiling the whole way. By time I was in HQ, I was panting and sweating. The gear was definitely heavier on the ground than in the air.

I look around for the others, I notice that once again I was ahead of them. ' Dang, I think I need to relax when it comes to the maneuver gear ' I laugh at my thought ' Yeah right, no way that's gonna happen. '

I wave to the others as they get closer and closer to HQ. They all wave back and are obviously out of breath. I laugh to myself, watching them jog. When they got in front of me they all knelt down and panted.

" Gahhh, Morgaine you're too fast " Petra panted

" It's probably cuz she's so short, seriously she's shorter than the Corporal " Oluo teases and tries to breath.

Everyone laughs besides me, I was mad at Oluo for mentioning my height deficiency. These are the moments that I want to remember, the moments I make myself remember to forget the ones I wish I didn't remember.

" Jeez, I know I'm short. There's no need to joke about Oluo. " I pout and cross my arms. " Or else I'll have to beat you again "

We all laugh once more, me included.

" You look like you're having fun. " Erwin says as he and Levi walk towards us. He wasn't wearing any gear, just his uniform. Levi was the same way.

Petra went up and told them what we were doing, and was smiling at the Corporal. He was listening to her go on about the fun we were having. Erwin was also listening and laughing at the short jokes that Oluo made about me.

I watch as everyone joined in, and laughed with each other.

' This is nice, I hope this can always be this way. ' I smile watching them.

Levi looks at me and notices that I'm watching everyone, he looks content having everyone around him. He eventually goes back to listening to Petra.

At that moment I remember, Eren was suppose to be coming soon. His hearing was suppose to happen today. ' So if Erwin and Levi are here. . that means Eren is too! ' I get excited and look at Erwin.

" Commander Erwin, where is Eren? Is he here yet? Did he come with you? " I could hardly contain my excitement.

Erwin smiles " He's over in the stables, taking care of the horses. "

That was I needed to hear, I ran off to go and see Eren.

_Well that's all for this Chapter, I know it seems like a lot of dialogue but it makes the story better in my opinion. It's kind of needed too_

_I think for the next chapter, I'll time skip a lot to make the other Trainees come in quicker. Also to get some real action in the story happen. All that it's been so far is a lot of drama. _

_Thanks for Reading, and stay tuned for Chapter 4 ( Which hopefully will be posted in a few days maybe tomorrow? ) _

_See Y'all :D _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was running as fast as I could, everything around me was speeding behind me. It wasn't long and I was out the door of the HQ and close to the stables. I could see Eren standing there, holding a bucket of oats and feeding the horses.

" Eren! " I yelled out to him and ran faster, he quickly turned around towards me. I jumped into a hug at him, he caught me and hugged me back and spun me around. We laughed and smiled brightly, being in each others presence made us emanate happiness around us.

Eren finally put me down, but he didn't let go of me. " I wasn't expecting you to do that " Eren laughed " I mean you're 18 years old and you were acting so childish. "

I laughed " Yeah, I guess it was but I couldn't help it. It's been so long since I last hugged you, it felt like forever. " He looked at me " Come on, it was not forever ago. You aren't that old "

I laugh " Ok , ok. Come on, I'll show you around. " I pulled him away form the stables and towards HQ. " Even though we'll be switching to a different place, I'm still gonna show you around. " He was stiff at first but quickly relaxed. He eventually was holding my hand as I showed him around. Everyone we passed would stare, but not for very long.

" And this is where you'll be sleeping tonight, I know it isn't exactly a room but orders are orders. Erwin said in order to keep you this is one of the orders. " I stop in front of a cell, we were in the basement. It was cold and muggy down here, but it wasn't too bad.

Eren didn't say much, he just walked in and looked around. He turned to me and gave the best smile he could in this situation. " Yeah , thanks. "

I frown " Come on Eren, it isn't so bad. It could be moldy and have rats. " I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. " Remember Eren, it's a small price to pay but it's better than being dissected right? "

He nods " Yeah , you're right. Here I at least have a chance to kill all the titans. " He stared at the cell bed.

I watch him and look at the ground. " You know Eren, you don't have to kill them all alone. " I look at him and smile.

He looks down at me, in shock. " I-I know, it's just . . I don't want lose anyone again. . Losing my mom was. .I just don't want to go through that again. I couldn't live with myself if anyone else were to get hurt because of me. " He looks away at the wall , obviously not wanting me to see his pain.

I look back at the ground, sadness overcoming me. " You could never lose me Eren, I'll always be here. . I know I wasn't before but now it's different. I swear Eren, I promise I'll never leave you alone ever again. " I clenched my fists by my side and close my eyes tightly. " So please, don't think I'll ever leave you. "

" Morgaine. . " Eren pulls me into a tight hug, I hug him back. I hide my face in his chest and enjoy having him here with me. " Thank you. .thank you " he begins to cry and hide his face by putting his forehead on my shoulder. I pet his head, and brush through his hair. I couldn't help but smile slightly. " You're welcome Eren."

**[**** Levi's P.O.V.] **

I turn towards the stairs, leading up out of the basement. Yes, I was listening in on Eren and Morgaine's conversation. I wanted to make sure that Eren knew of the rules while he was under my watch, but right now I knew it could be done later.

" tch damn brats " I say to myself quietly and walk up the stairs. ' honestly they could have their little lovers reunion, it's disgusting. ' I thought to my self as I made my way towards my office.

I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me. I sat in chair and leaned onto my desk. My chin resting on my hands. ' No, it's not disgusting. . it's irritating. ' I wasn't sure why it was but it just was. Maybe it was the fact that it brought back some memories from my past. The memories about Isabel and Farlan, somehow Morgaine reminded me of Isabel. He red hair was the same color, but her eyes. . they were a very bright sky blue and filled with such emotion. Her eyes were an open book, they can be so easily read. Isabel was the same, no matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions they could be seen so easily.

I groaned and rubbed my head, ' I shouldn't be comparing the two, they are nothing alike. ' that was a lie. They were alike and I knew it, no matter how hard I wanted it to not be true.

It's why I had comforted Morgaine yesterday, seeing her like that reminded me of Isabel. I cared for Isabel, that was no lie. She was my friend and my family at the same time. Morgaine was a soldier, she was apart of Squad Levi, and she is different from Isabel and yet the same.

Thinking about all of it irritated me even more, I grabbed whatever was close to me and threw it at the wall.

The object was a glass tea cup, it shattered and made a mess on the floor. I sighed and grabbed the broom and dustpan from my closet, and began to sweep up my mess. Once I threw it away, I went back to my chair and sat down.

' That girl is seriously fucking me up ' I look up at the ceiling and I see memories I wish I would forget. Isabel and Farlan's death. I never got to see their deaths, all because I was looking for Erwin ot save the three id us. All we wanted was to go back to the way it was before, the price was their deaths.

I sigh and get up, walking towards the window and I look out over the fields that were outside. Morgaine and Eren just so happen to be outside, they messing around and goofing off. Morgaine was grinning after successfully tackling Eren, her face at that moment reflect Isabel's. My eyes widened, and walked away out of my office towards the outside.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, or what I was going to do, all I knew is that I was overrun with so many emotions. It. Was. Pissing. Me. Off.

I was standing in front of Morgaine and Eren in a split second. " Gilmore! " I yelled at her.

She turned towards me and was immediately off of Eren, facing me. " Yes Corporal Levi? " she solutes to me. Eren quickly gets up off the ground and solutes as well.

" Go clean the Library, it's filthy with dust. "

" yes sir! " she runs off.

I glare at Yeager, and he tenses up. " S-sir? "

" I don't care what kind of relation you two have, but I swear if I see you two alone together again. . I will make you wish you were swallowed whole by a titan. Do you hear me Yeager? " I glare at him and say with a venomous tone.

He nods and tenses up more " Y-yes sir! " He closes his eyes tightly, and shakes lightly.

" Good, then go clean your cell. It's disgusting. " I turn and head back to my office. I slam the door and sit in my chair angrily. ' What the hell was that?! ' I growl ' Damn that fucking girl! She's so aggravating! ' I tap my fingers against my desk.

A knock against my door pulls me away from my thoughts. " Come in. " I turn and wait for them to come in.

Erwin opens the door and shuts it behind him, he comes closer. " You alright Levi? You seem a bit tense "

" I'm fucking great Erwin, just beaming with pink pansies and fucking sunflowers. " I say sarcastically.

Erwin raises his brow " Care to tell me what's irritating you? " He sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

I sigh and lean back against my chair, rubbing the bridge of my nose. " It's that fucking new Elite, Morgaine. She's so . . "

" Fast, Strong, Determined, and a great soldier and person. " Erwin cuts me off.

I groan " Yes and no, she looks like . . Isabel. Every time I look at her, I can't help but see Isabel. She's bringing out the worst in me, it's aggravating. "

Erwin laughs " Levi, she may look like her but there is a difference. "

I look at him and raise a brow. " Like what? "

He smiles and leans towards me " Well for one, you're feelings for her are completely different. Two, She has Blue eyes. And three, She won't die. "

My eyes widened " what the hell makes you say that? " I look at him and ask.

He leans back into the chair and looks out the window. " Simple, because she's determined to live. " He smiles at me. We sit in silence for a few moments and he finally gets up. " Try to think a little more clearly Levi, once you do you'll see the difference. Also, I'm taking a few soldiers tomorrow to make a path for the next expedition. Morgaine will be one of the many. " He leaves me alone in my office.

" Tch. . damn it Erwin. You never make it easy, do you? " I sigh and lean against my desk. ' Neither does Morgaine. . Damn it, she better come back alive tomorrow ' My thoughts wonder off, as my eyes slowly close. My lack of sleep finally catches up to me.

**{The Next Morning}**

**[Morgaine's P.O.V]**

I finish putting my gear on, I head out of my room and head down to the stables. Emerson was waiting patiently for me, " Hey boy, you ready to finally get out? "

He lets a out small whinny , and I laugh going in and putting his saddle on. I get on him and we go out in front of the HQ. I was with the other soldiers for Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji.

Finally they come out and get their horses, we all fallow them. I catch up to Hanji, and we talk until we reach the wall. We all prepare ourselves for the hell that awaits beyond the wall. Once the Wall is opened, Erwin shouts and we all move forward kicking our horses into high gear.

We have been moving for at least a good 25 minutes, finally a titan makes itself known.

" Alright! We clear the way for then next expedition!Move into your assigned Squads and GO! " Erwin shouts.

I move with my squad, which is with Hanji and Erwin, along with a few other cadets. We all head towards 5 titans, ranging from 7-10 meters. I jump off of Emerson and into the air.

The gears takes me up and I move quickly, slicing the neck of the nearest titan and moving onto the next. My adrenaline is pumping just like yesterday during training, I move faster avoiding anything within my way. Suddenly a 15 meters comes out from behind a building and starts running towards one of the cadets.

" Watch out! " I yell out to them, but it was too late. The 15 meter had him in it's grasp. I make the gear stop and push me backwards, and I head towards the cadet and titan. The titan had the cadet within it's mouth and clamped shut, swallowing the cadet.

I glare and become angry, I land on the 15 meter's shoulder and propel myself forward. Ever so slowly I cut through the titans neck, to cause it pain. It lets out a roar as I slice, and it falls to the ground. I jump and land on a nearby roof. " That's what you get, you fucking hellion. " I glare and move onto the next titan.

I hear Erwin yell, I turn to my left and see him trying to save a fellow cadet. Fear washes over me, and I move as fast as I could. I land near Erwin and help him try and pull the cadet from the titans mouth. " Son of bitch!" I go inside it's mouth and push the soldier towards Erwin into his arms, and move up onto the titan's tongue. Erwin reaches for me, but I push him back and go back inside. The titan shuts it mouth and tries to make me go down to it's stomach. But I make the gear hold me in the titan's throat, I stab through it's skin.

The titan roared and opened it mouth. I push myself up and jump out of the titan's mouth. ' Damn that was close! ' I land on it's head. " Now hold still you fucking freak! So I can kill you! " I yell as I jump and slice it's neck. It fell to the ground with a roar, and I stay on it's neck. I look around and see Erwin on a nearby roof with the cadet. I go up onto the roof and run towards them.

" You guys ok? " I ask as I'm next to Erwin, he looks up and nods. The cadet was knocked out but breathing. I let out a sigh of relief " thank god " I turn and see Hanji in the distant going nuts over titans. " Hanji is fine, we lost the other cadet already, and now we have one passed out. Jeez, we haven't even been out that long. " I rub my head.

" It doesn't take long for the titans to take effect. " Erwin said as he set the cadet flat down. " Let's move, I'll shoot a flare for the others to get him. " Erwin loaded a flare into the gun and shot it up into the sky.

I run and jump of the roof, shooting the grapples which propel me forward. Erwin wasn't too far behind me, we keep moving and kill titans long the way. I had this feeling to stop and pause for a moment, so I went down to a roof. ' why do I get this feeling that something's wrong? ' I immediately look around for Erwin and spot him.

He was going for a 13 meter titan, behind was an aberrant 15 meter. It was heading straight for him. " Shit! " I run and move quickly, I was right behind Erwin in a minute. " Erwin go left! " I yell at him. He moves and I stay in my place, my gear was malfunctioning.

Erwin notices my struggle and moves to come help me. " No get away from here Erwin! I'll be fine! " I yell as I struggle with my gear.

" I'm not leaving you here! " He yells back.

" ERWIN! If you help me you'll die! Humanity still needs you, now go! Trust me Erwin! " I look at him and yell.

He nods " Don't die " He leaves and leaves to kill the titans on the otherside of me.

The 15 meter was a few feet away, I struggle more with my gear. ' Come on you piece of shit! ' my mind races and my heart beats faster. .

It was too late. . The 15 meter snatched me up in it's mouth. I try to grab onto it's tongue, but fail. I slither down it's throat, it's saliva coats my body as I go down. " No! I refuse to die here! "

' EREN NEEDS ME! ERWIN NEEDS ME! LEVI NEEDS ME! HUMANITY NEEDS ME! ' that was my last thought, I fall into the boiling stomach acid. One of my blades cuts me, and I swear I had seen a flash of light then my world went dark. . .

**(Erwins P.O.V.)**

I look and see Morgaine was eaten. My eyes widen and move towards the titan. " Morgaine! "

Then a flash of light came, I covered my eyes until the light was gone. I look and see the titan was ripped apart, and in it's place was a 30 meter titan. It had blood seeping from it's eyes and mouth, it's eyes were blood shot and the blood never stopped. It let out a loud raor, all the titans that Hanji was going to get came running at the titan.

Hanji was by me watching the titans run at the bloody titan. " That titan is HUGE! It's 30 meters tall! That's half the size of the Colossal Titan! And it's nonstop bleeding! " Hanji squealed in delight. We both watch at the Titan easily killed the other titans, by ripping them apart or throwing them to the ground, even stepping on them.

" Hanji doesn't that titan look familiar? " I look closely at the titan.

" Yeah, yeah it kinda looks like. . ."

We both realized " MORGAINE! " We both shout. We stare in shock as Morgaine's titan kills the last titan in our area. I move towards her and use my gear to land on her shoulder. Morgaine's titan turns to look at me, then at Hanji. She grabs Hanji and places her next me, then she notices the other titans not to far.

Hanji loves Morgaine's titan, she wouldn't stop touching her. " I know what to call you! You're going to be The Blood Titan! " Hanji says as she points at the blood seeping from the titan's mouth.

Morgaine roars and starts running towards the other titans, Hanji and I force our gear to hold us in place. The Blood Titan was running fast and was crushing the other titans, who were interested in us. The other titans tried to reach for us, but the Blood Titan was too tall for them. She crushed pulled off a 15 meters head and threw it at a building. Then kicked the smaller titans, killing them instantly because she had kicked their heads right off. The Blood Titan roared as it held the head of a 15 meter it just killed.

Hanji and I covered out ears and flinched from the loudness. " Does she have to be so loud? " I say aloud, Hanji nods in agreement. As Morgaine let out her last roar, she continued forward continuing her killing spree.

" This is amazing, she's so big but she isn't worn out yet! She's already killed 27 titans! " Hanji grew more and more excited.

I looked at The Blood Titan ' Morgaine's a titan. . like Eren. It's no wonder they're close, but Morgaine never knew. . . Hopefully no other cadets see Morgaine otherwise it's another court we'll have to go to. And this time we won't be so lucky to get another titan shifter. ' I look forward and watch as small titans are crushed by the Blood titan's feet. I cringed at the titan seeps out it's stomach acid from it's eyes and mouth.

**{Time Skip}**

It was long after 7 more titans, The Blood Titan was worn out. Hanji and I released our gear as the Titan fell to ground. We landed next to the neck and watched as steam rose from the titan corpse. I jump up and cut Morgaine out.

She . . was naked, her titan must have been so hot that her clothes were burnt away. I pulled off my cape and covered her body, then pulled her out and carried her bridal style.

Hanji got our horses, she was already on hers. " Huh? What happened to Morgaine's clothes? No way! Don't tell me they were burnt because of her titan! " Hanji was excited again.

" Yes there were, shoot a flare and let's head back to HQ. Quickly. " I said as I placed Morgaine on my horse. I got up and held Morgaine against me, she was still unconscious. ' Hopefully she wakes up when we get back. '

Emerson, I think it was Morgaine's horse name was tied up to Hanji's horse. He was looking at Morgaine, as if he knew what had happened.

Hanji set off a flare and we set off back to Wall Rose, the other cadets not far behind us. We slowed as we entered the wall, people were watching us come in.

" What happened to that poor girl? "

" Why is she just wearing a cape? Where are her clothes? "

People weren't very discreet about their conversations, I could hear everything they were saying. Thankfully most of them assumed we saved her from a titan, and they left it at that.

I sigh and look down at Morgaine ' You're causing quite a lot of trouble. ' As if Morgaine knew what I was thinking, she moved and went closer into my chest and held onto me tightly. " pfft, just like a child " I quietly say to myself smiling.

We finally reached our new/old HQ, it was clean meaning Levi must already be here. ' Good, it makes it easier for me. '

Eren was sweeping in front of the front doors, he looked up and seen us. His face went from happy to confusion to fear. He had seen Morgaine, I knew it was her that caused his face to change so fast. From where he stood, it must have looked like she was injured. He ran up to us, dropping the broom where he was.

" Morgaine?! Is she okay?! She's not hurt is she?! " He was walking beside me and looking back and forth to Morgaine then me.

" She's fine, I'll explain more later. For now take mine and Morgaine's horse to their stables. " I stop my horse and got down grabbing Morgaine and carrying her inside.

I walked to my room, and set Morgaine down on the bed. I sigh as I realized she needed clothes. I went to my closet and pulled out one of my old shirts and a pair of boxers, I went over to Morgaine. ' . . This is a little awkward. . No it's not I'm her commander that's all ' I quickly put the clothes on her. I pulled the covers over her and sat in a chair next the bed, waiting for Morgaine to wake up.

' Hopefully she wakes up soon ' I sigh and continue to wait.

_Not much of a Cliff Hanger but meh. . I couldn't think of anything else to write. Besides this chapter is really long, I'm sure you don't want to read anymore. _

_I should have Chapter 5 done tomorrow, hopefully. It took me a few hours to just write this and believe me it was not fun. Well , it was kind of fun. . _

_Anyways thanks so much for reading! Leave any comments ya want, I'll even take bad ones . . maybe. . . . .ok Bye! ___


	6. Chapter 5

**Morgaine's P.O.V **

_{Dream} _

_My friends surrounded me, their smiles were bright and ecstatic. I smiled back to them. We all had hugged each other. I never wanted this moment to end, I had all the ones I care for with me. We were alive, we're all here, together. . . _

_Darkness shrouded us, we paid no mind to it. Soon they all began to fade, and their once warm presence in my arms was replaced with their blood and dead bodies. _

" _No . . No . . please no. . who did this? " I cried holding Eren's body in my arms. I look around to find the culprit, but there was only one single thing. Not a human, a titan. _

_It was a 30 meter titan, with red hair and sky blue eyes. Instead of white surrounding the pupil it was bloody red. Blood was seeping from it's mouth and eyes, any place where blood could escape it seeped out. Oozing down it's neck, down it's chest until it spattered on the ground. The titan was female, and angry, so very angry. _

' _It did this, I know it did! I should have known it was a titan! Those things kill everyone we love!' I place Eren on the ground softly, kissing his forehead. I get up and grab the closest weapon I could find. _

_A knife that wasn't too far lying on the ground, I grabbed it and took a quick glance at it. The blade was unusually thick, and heavy, the handle was made out of a dark wood. It had a painted pattern that went all around it, even on the blade itself. Roses, ivy, thorns, a skull, and the wings of freedom. All placed in perfect harmony with one another. _

_I gripped the knife, took my stance and jumped forward towards the titan. My gear was broken on it's right side, thankfully the left was intact and working. I use one of my empty swords /control handle to force the grapple out. It propelled me forward into the air, I maintained a steady straight forward position. _

_Before I knew it the titan was in my reach, I yelled out and stabbed it's neck. I slowly dragged it through it's neck. _

_A sudden pain went through my own neck, in the same place I had stabbed the titan. It had belted out a roar, the same time I had screamed form the unbearable pain. We both had fallen to the ground, blood pouring out of our necks. _

_We landed in our pools of blood, steam rose from us both. _

' _What is going on? Why am I bleeding?! Why are we both bleeding?! I should be fine! Get up damn it! ' My thoughts screamed at myself, tears continued to fall as the pain became worse. _

_I looked at the Bloody titan next to me, we had looked at each other at the same time. My heart beat increased, each thump was heard loud and clear. I could here our heart beats in sync. _

' _titans don't have those organs, they don't even have sexual organs. So why? . . ' All logic had left my mind at this point. _

_The titan closed it's eyes, and it's body began to dissolve. At the same time my world began to fade in to black. _

_There was no light, only darkness. . . _

_{ End of Dream}_

My eyes fluttered open, the sunlight peaking through the window was bright and very annoying. I moved my hand to cover my eyes from the irritating sun, my whole body was hot as hell and felt heavy as fuck.

' what a fucktastic morning ' I thought to myself as I tried to sit up. I gave up soon, my body just felt way too heavy at the moment. I groaned in frustration.

I didn't care what room I was in at the time, I just wanted to sleep more. Yet, I wanted to be awake in fear that those dreams will come back to me.

" Hello! . . .Anyone! . . " I yelled as loud as I could, which wasn't loud. It sounded like a low and inaudible groan of pain.

I squirmed in the bed I was in, hoping that it help my body feel normal. It's result was me falling on the floor with a huge thud.

I groaned loudly in pain " Fucking Titan Testicles! " I laid on the ground. I moved my arm to push myself, hoping it could support me. I went back to the ground as soon as I got half way.

I was a pathetic mess, I was so weak. I couldn't even lift my head. I yelled " SOMEONE! HELP ME PLEASE! " My voice was cracked and dry but was loud.

I heard footsteps thumping down the hall, they were coming towards me. The door slammed open, there was Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Eren.

" I fell and I can't get up. . help me please " I reached out them and let my hand fall to floor. Eren and Hanji came to me quickly pulling me up off the floor and placed me in the bed.

" Are you okay Morgaine? Are you hurt? " Eren was interrogating me to no end. Hanji was doing the same, but instead was asking me different questions.

" Morgaine how did it feel being titan!? You have to tell me everything! Were you hot, did you feel different? "

' Wait. . .what?! ' I look at Hanji quickly in shock " What! What do you mean?! " I tried to move towards here but only moved a few centimeters. " I'm not a titan so how the hell would I know!? "

Everyone fell silent.

" Actually Morgaine, you see. . You can shift into a titan. Just like Eren, except bigger and bloodier! It was stunning, I wish I could see it again! " Hanji was fangirling, her excitement held no end.

" This is a joke, right? There's no way I could. . " I looked at Eren, he was looking away from me. I then turned to Levi, he also would not look at me. In desperation I turned to Erwin.

" Please tell me it's just a joke Commander! She's wrong, right?! . . I'm human! Tell me I'm human! Please?!" I cried out to him hoping, praying she was wrong.

He was silent and withheld a look of seriousness and pity. " I'm sorry, she's right. I seen it myself Cadet Morgaine. . .you're- "

" No! No! You're lying?! I'm human?! I-I. . . . I'm human. . . ." I slammed my fist into the bed post and cried. Tears fell from my eyes, my emotions were all over and out of control.

Eren came over and held me in his arms, I cried into his chest. He didn't say anything, he just brushed through me hair. He knew what I was going through, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Hanji stopped her excited cries, and looked at me in sadness. " Hey, come on Morgaine. It's not that bad, just think about it now we have more of a chance at defeating the titans. " She tried her best to comfort me. She tried reaching out to me.

I moved away from her and out of Eren's embrace. " No! Stay away! Get away from me!? Please I –" I looked at my hands and gripped the blanket " I don't want to hurt you. . "

" Morgaine you would never hurt me, or anyone. It's not possible. " Hanji moved a little closer. I moved farther away to the edge of the bed.

" How the hell would you know?! You don't know what I'm capable of?! I'm a monster Hanji! I'm a Titan! I'm-"

" Human, just like everyone else, Harmless to humanity, a soldier, a fighter, a survivor. You could never hurt anyone, because you're you." Levi got in between Hanji and I.

He looked down at me. " You're a brat, that underestimates your own potential as a soldier and human being. "

" he's right Morgaine, you're not a monster. You told me that I was no monster, so how could you be one. If anything you're more human than I could ever be. " Eren said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at them then at the Commander.

" You're both Humanity's Last Hope " He got up and walked to the door. He smiled at me " Morgaine, I hope you can come to terms with the inner battle inside of you. When you do, then come to me and be prepared to fight. Just as you were when you joined Survey Corps. " He walked out the door.

Hanji smiled at me and said to rest and get well soon, she left like Erwin dragging Eren with her. Most likely to conduct experiments on the poor boy.

I looked at the Corporal who was still standing by me, and watching them leave. He looked down at me. " Do you need anything? Food? Water? "

I stared blankly at him " ummm some water please. My throat is dry as hell "

He went to bathroom and came back with a cup of water, then handed to me.

I took it and gulped it down greedily, the cold water felt great. My throat was burning from yelling and groaning.

Levi pulled a chair up next to my bed, and just sat with his legs and arms crossed.

I set the cup on my beside table, and laid back down on the bed. I covered my eyes again. We didn't talk or move. We just sat there in silence.

" You aren't the only one with demons, ya know. We all have them, some more than others. " his voice was monotone, yet it held secret emotions.

I removed my hand and looked at him. " Who could have more than me? Name someone, who was or is in a worse condition. "

He looked at me with pain and . . sadness? " Me. . . I lost two people long ago, they were my only family. I made the wrong choice at the wrong time, and I paid the price. " he looked away to hide his emotions which were showing lightly on his face.

" What were their names? " I wanted to know more, there were rumors about his past but no one knew for sure. I wanted to know more about the same person who felt equal pain as me.

" Farlan and. . Isabel " he spoke low and then spoke a little louder. " You remind of her, same determination, pride, and same . . . look. " He looked at me.

I looked down " S-sorry I didn't mean. . "

" Tch, I never said it was sucha bad thing brat, besides you two aren't the same with everything. You do have your differences. " He leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees.

We both were silent for a little bit.

" You're hair color is the same, but you're eyes are different. " he closed his eyes.

" What color were they? " I didn't think about what or why I was asking all these questions. I just wanted to know.

" Green, like Eren's. "

" She must have been quite the hassle " I smiled.

" Tch, can't say you're wrong there brat. " He said leaning back into his chair.

I grin and laughed, I slowly came to a stop " Ya know, I didn't think you of all people would tell me about your past. Thank you "

He tched " Don't thank me, I just told you because you're trust worthy. That and it's been bugging the shit out of me since I met you. "

I looked at him in surprise " Really? Do I really remind you of her that much? "

He nodded and looked at me with a look of content, as if he just lifted a long lasting weight off his shoulders. " Almost a spitting image of her. "

I laughed " Way to make it sound pleasant. "

I swear that I saw him smile lightly, but he is human so it wouldn't surprise me that much if he did.

" Have you ever heard of reincarnation? " I smiled at him " Maybe her spirits somewhere inside me, so she can continue to see you. "

He tched again " Don't be ridiculous brat, that kind of shit can't happen and you know it. "

I smiled at him " True, but why don't we indulge ourselves on the idea just this once. It seems easier that way, right? "

Now I know for sure, that I had truly seen Corporal Levi smile, because he smiled right at me.

" Whatever you say, brat. "

We enjoyed each others silent company for a little bit. That is until Levi spoke.

" Hanji said When you were a titan, you were 30 meters tall. I thought she was joking, but Erwin said it was the truth. How the hell can a short person such as you change into a 30 meters titan"

Anger swelled up inside me " I'm not short! Everyone else is just abnormally tall! Besides look in the mirror sometimes, cause last I check you're 5'3 ! "

He glared at me " Still taller than you, shitty brat"

I groaned " Hanji's the same as you and is taller, how the hell does that work? Huh?! "

He tched, got up " I don't need this " he then left the room.

I groaned and covered my face .

' So much for our heart warming conversation before. '


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Levi had left minutes ago, I was down against my bed my arms were spread out and my eyes watching the ceiling. My thoughts echoed inside my head ' I shouldn't have said all that, we were finally getting along . . .then I go and say that. ' I groan and put my face in my pillow. I hug the pillow against my face. ' He told me about his past too . . . god I'm a bitch '

I sigh and throw my pillow aside, I got up from my bed. My legs felt a little odd but it was nice to finally be able to get stand up straight. I walked to the door and walked out of my room.

I went down the hall, looking for a specific person who left just minutes ago. " For having short legs he walks pretty fast. "

I looked out one of the hallway windows, the sun was in the sky and the clouds were white and powdery. ' Must be noon, that means. . . everyone is getting some lunch. So maybe the corporal went and got lunch too. ' Knowing this I went in the direction of the cafeteria/Dining Hall whichever you wanted to call it.

I stood in the entryway and looked around at all the tables. Everyone was eating and chatting away, some were throwing food. Eren was at a table with his friends, they were all goofing around and eating. A kid with a buzz cut flung mashed potatoes at Eren, hitting him right in the nose.

I laugh to myself quietly as I watched Eren yell at the kid. Everyone at the table laughed loudly. Eren wiped the potatoes off and looked around a little, his eyes landed on me. He smiled widely and got up quickly. He started walking over to me. " Morgaine! " He called out to me happily.

I met him half way, he smiled at me and I smiled back. " Did you come to get lunch? They're still serving if you want some, you better hurry though. Sasha is waiting for leftovers. " He grinned as he pointed over at a girl with a brown ponytail. She was currently shoving mashed potatoes in her mouth.

I look back at Eren. " No, I'm not that hungry. I'm actually here looking for Corporal Levi. Have you seen him? "

Eren frowned " Oh. . . uhh I haven't seen him yet. He might be down in a few minutes though. . So until then why don't you come sit with my friends and I ? " He offered me with a polite smile.

I smile and nod. " Yeah, alright I'll sit with you. " We walk over and sit at the table. ' Who could refuse a smile like that? '

Eren made me sit next to him, he refused to let me sit anywhere else. I sat next to him without saying anything about it. " These are my friends from when I was in training. Connie, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, and Armin. " He pointed out everyone to me.

I smile at them " Nice to meet you all, I'm Morgaine. "

" Hey Eren, how come you never told us about her? You two seem like you knew each other for a long time. " Connie grinned, his thoughts obviously filled with certain thoughts. " Not to mention she looks older than you. "

" I use to change his diapers if that's what you mean? " I state with a little humor in my voice.

Connie was drinking water when I said that, so he had a spit take moment when those words came out. He was laughing very hard, he was having a hard time breathing.

" M-morgaine! " Eren groaned and face palmed.

I laughed. " What? It's true though, you were so cute. You were the cutest and happiest little baby I had ever seen. It's Hard to believe you became so temperamental. "

Everyone laughed at my comment. Jean laughed " This is too good, where have you been all my life? "

I smiled and patted his back. " Well, obviously no where near you. "

Eren laughed along with everyone else at my comment. " What's going on? " A girl with black hair said from behind me holding her lunch tray. " Why are you in my spot? "

We stare at each other. Silence filled the room as our stares become glares. " Eren told me to sit next to him, that isn't a problem is it? "

She glared hardened at me. " I always sit next to Eren. "

" pfft, fine. I got better things to do anyways. Have fun with your brother. " I put emphasis on the brother which pissed her off even more.

She took her fork and threw it at me, it went into my shoulder. Blood seeped out where it had stabbed me. I look back at her with a glare.

" Morgaine! Are you okay?! " Eren came over and looked at my shoulder. He angrily looked at the black haired girl. " Mikasa, what the hell?! You hurt her! " Eren pulled me away. " Come on morgaine I'll take you to the infirmary. "

Eren stopped suddenly.

" That won't be necessary Yeager, I'll take it from here. After all, it was your sister that caused the problem. " The Corporal was standing right in front of Eren and I. He looked at Mikasa, " You hurry and eat your lunch, after you will clean the halls and stables. Then go to my office when you're done. "

Mikasa glared at him and nodded, she sat down at the table. Eren was quiet then looked back at me.

" It's fine Eren, besides you haven't finished your lunch yet. " I pull my hand away from him and went next to the Corporal.

He grabbed my hand once more. " Wait! " he stared at me, not sure on what to say next. His face held a look that was too familiar to us both. He trusted the Corporal, hell the man was his hero but that didn't stop him from not trusting him in this situation. " I-"

" That's enough Yeager, you heard her. Now go finish your food, and that's an order. " the Corporal pulled me away.

I let go of Eren's hand and fallowed the Corporal. Eren face fell, he went back to the table and slouched in his chair.

I looked forward and walked a little behind Levi, we left the Dining Hall and went down the halls. There was no talking, nothing besides walking.

We were in front of the infirmary doors in a few minutes, we walked inside. I didn't realized until now, the fork that Mikasa threw at me was still in my shoulder.

" Tch, doesn't that hurt at all? " Levi's face contorted in disgust as he looked at the fork.

I looked at it then at him and shrugged. " no my body is kind of numb right now. It's strange, but I'm thankful for it right now. "

" tche. " He got into the cupboards and pulled out bandages and alcohol.

" There's no need for that, if you pull out the fork I'll heal in a few minutes. "

He looked at me with an odd look, almost as if he wished I hadn't said that. He put the bandages and alcohol back and walked over to me. " What makes you so sure you'll heal? We don't know if the abilities are all the same for titan shifters. "

He had a point, but even so I just had a feeling that I would heal. " Call it a hunch, or woman's intuition. "

He just stared at me, he didn't laugh or say anything. He just yanked the fork out of my shoulder.

Steam rose from the wound, I watched it seal up in seconds. My skin bubbled a bit and started to regenerate, it all happened so fast. I looked at Levi.

He must have seen it too, he had this look on his face that anyone could tell it made him happy.

I didn't know why it did. Must have been because he has seen all kinds of deaths, and to finally see someone heal themselves. It made him happy to know he wouldn't have to see another person die.

That was just a guess though. There must have been another reason, I would never know though. Levi doesn't just tell people these things, and if he does he is most likely drunk.

" I'm sorry about earlier, ya know about what I said. I didn't mean to set you off. Especially after you told about. . your past. " I looked away from him.

" Don't think anything of it, it takes a lot more than a shitty brat like you to piss me off. " I look up and see his face emotionless.

" O-oh okay. " I flushed from embarrassment. I laugh awkwardly. " Well , I uhh I'll just get going then. . .Thanks for everything Corporal. " I went to leave.

Levi grabbed my arm and stopped me, I turned my head to stare at him. " Corporal? "

" Whatever your relationship with Yeager is, cut it off. " He stared at me intensely.

I stare back and pull my arm away. " I can't do that. "

" Why not? "

I clench my fists " I made him a promise, and I intend on keeping it this time. "

He glared at me. " What was it? "

" Huh? "

He tched " The promise, what was it? "

" I promised I would always be there for him. " I loosen my grip and look at the ground. " I left him once, the result wasn't good. I don't plan on leaving him alone again. Not after he lost his family. "

" Even if it means losing your own? "

I quickly look up at Levi, staring in shock from his words.

"W-what? "

Levi walked over to the window and looked out it. " Would l you still keep your promise, even if it meant you'd lose your family? "

" What family? My father left me and my mother is dead. There's no one left. " I clench my fist again.

" Oh, what about your adoptive father? " Levi looked me " does he mean nothing to you? "

Anger built up inside me " I love him! Even so, I will keep my promise to Eren! " I yell at Levi in frustration.

He grew angry at my comment, he came over to me and grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. " Why? Why is that brat so important? Why would you throw away all that just for him?! " He demanded to know in a harsh tone filled with anger.

" B-because. . ." I look down at my feet as tears filled my eyes. " Eren gave me something that I never had. . . he gave me freedom . . .a family. . he-" I paused as memories replayed in my head. " He gave me my life back. . . "

Levi gripped my wrist harder and whispered to me quietly. " then let me give you your life too . . "

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. " W-what? "

He let go of my wrists and turned away to the door. " Nothing " He left the room.

I fell to floor, my knees were weak from the words Levi spoke to me. ' Why? Why would he say that to me? ' I look at the floor ' he. . . he's so confusing. . '

I groan, I could feel a headache coming because of all the drama. I sighed as I got up off the ground. I walked out of the room. I went down the hall making my way to the outside, I needed air. I really needed air, this building was becoming to stuffy for me to handle.

' This day has only just begun too. . ' I thought as I finally reached the outdoors and looked up at the blue sky. ' And I have a feeling things are going to change. . .and not in a good way. . '


End file.
